Yuki's Twin
by abandoned12345786
Summary: When a mysterious stranger shows up in the middle of the night at cross academy everyone is confused and suspicious. Kaname and the headmaster seem to be the only ones who know who she is, that is until the senate discovers her existence and take action.
1. Introduction

It was a cold windy day when the mysterious person entered the small town. The night was cold and all but a sliver of the moon was visible behind the clouds. The stranger made her way to the gates off cross academy where Zero Kiryu stood on duty. He was wearing his usual uniform with a white band around his left arm. As the stranger approached he blocked her path.

"Who are you?" Zero asked

"I am who I am" The stranger said in a calm voice

"What do you want at Cross Academy in the middle of the night?" Zero asked her still not letting her pass

"I came to see a dear old friend of mine" the stranger replied

"And who would that be?" Zero asked confused

"Yuki Cross"

**Note: This is my first Vampire Knight Story so far. I'm hoping you all like it and I update almost twice a week so keep reading and reviewing I love hearing from you guys. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Pure Blood**

Zero stepped back astonished that this strange girl knew about Yuki. Then he realised that she had a strange aura surrounding her, one similar to Kaname. He stepped back and pulled out the bloody rose that he kept in his jacket

"What do you want with Yuki, vampire?" Zero asked pointing the gun at her head

"Oh dear, what rude thing to do, pointing that bloody rose at a pure blood's head. Don't they teach you anything in this school?" the girl said in a sickly sweet tone

"Your, you're a pure blood vampire!" Zero said in amazement

"Yes now if you don't mind I would like to see this dear little girl" She said

"I'll take you to the headmaster instead, Yuki is on patrol in a different area" Zero said lowering the gun

"Ah, that will work fine I wanted to see him anyway" the strange pure blood said

Zero led the vampire through the academy and to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and entered when Kaien Cross, the headmaster answered. They walked in and zero approached the desk.

"Yes Zero what is it?" Kaien asked looking behind Zero at the strange girl

"This girl approached the gates not long ago and said that she was looking for Yuki" Zero explained and then lowering his voice said, "I don't think she should see Yuki, she seems to shifty to me"

"Yes she does seem mysterious and she does have that aura around her distinguishing her from normal vampires, but why did she come?" Kaien asked

"All she said is that she was looking for Yuki" Zero said

"Hmm that does seem strange, would you please excuse us so I can talk to her in private" Kaien asked

"Ok" Zero said as he exited the room

"Now, I heard you were here to see Yuki" Kaien said

"Yes, I came here specifically to see her" the girl said

"May I ask why?" Kaien said

"You should know that Kaien" the girl said throwing back her hood revealing her face. Long brown hair flowed down and reached to her waist.

"It's you" Kaien said astonished, "But how I thought you had died"

"We pure bloods live for a long time" Yukari said

"But Yukari, why do you want to reveal yourself to Yuki now?" Kaien asked

"It's almost time for her awakening and in order for it to work she needs both of us" Yukari said

"Hmm yes I suppose so" Kaien said in a sad voice

"Don't worry" Yukari said in a smooth voice, "I won't harm any of the day class students here I know what this academy means to you"

"Thank you Yukari, I'll have Zero take you to the night class, they are in one of their lessons at the moment" Kaien said

"Thank you" Yukari said turning and walking out of the office


	3. Chapter 2

**The New Night Class Student**

Zero showed Yukari to the classroom where the night class currently was. He knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened.

"Yes what do you want?" the teacher said asked poking his head outside the door, "Oh it's you Zero, are you looking for anyone?"

"Yes, may I speak to Kaname please" Zero said in a reserved tone like he didn't even want to mention the name

"Yes I will just get him for you" the teacher said ducking back into the classroom

A moment later Kaname came out the door and stood in the hallway with Zero and Yukari.

"Zero the Professor said you wish to speak with me" Kaname said

"Yeah, the headmaster wants you to get this girl settled in; she will be a part of the night class" Zero said

"Very well then, I shall take her to the dorm" Kaname said giving Yukari a quick glance

"Fine" Zero said before walking off back to his duties

Kaname led Yukari to the moon dorms and showed her to her room. Inside there was a four poster bed and a small white dresser with a mirror. The room had a balcony that looked over the entrance grounds. Kaname stood at the door as Yukari explored the room.

"Why did you come back Yukari?" Kaname asked

"I thought you already knew Kaname" Yukari replied turning to face him, "You know you can't do it on your own"

"Yes I know" Kaname said

"When can I see her? You know how hard it has been for me not seeing her" Yukari said

"I don't know, we will see how things work out first" Kaname replied

"Ok Kaname" Yukari said

"Get some sleep you must be tired" Kaname said

"Ok, Goodbye" Yukari said

"Goodbye Yukari" Kaname said closing the door

….

In the morning Yukari woke up and stretched out her sore muscles. She heard voices in the hall outside her room and wondered what could be happening. She jumped out of bed and put her white uniform on and walked towards the door. Before she could open it someone on the other side did. It was a girl about her own height and age and she had beautiful long, blonde hair that was longer than her own.

"Hello I am Ruka Souen, Kaname our dorm president has called a meeting in the main entrance, please follow me" Ruka said.

Yukari obliged and followed Ruka down the stairs. As she entered the main entrance a lot of the night class students stared at her, no one seemed to recognise that she was a pure blood. Kaname and Takuma walked down the other set of stairs and the whole room became silent.

"Well I'm glad everyone came to this meeting" Takuma said cheerfully, "Lord Kaname wishes to speak to all of you

Takuma stepped to the side and joined Senri and Rima.

"Thank you Takuma" Kaname said, "Now everyone, we have a new student joining us in the night class. Her name is Yukari and I would like you all to make her feel welcome."

Yukari stepped forward towards Kaname, which made a few of the others take a small step forward.

"Kaname, why do you need to keep all of these Vampires up in the day?" Yukari asked, "I can get to know all of them myself in due time."

"It is just how we do things around here" he replied, "Thank you all for showing up and you may now all go back to bed if you wish"

Most of the vampires went back to their rooms but a few remained. Their names were Aido, Senri, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Akatsuki and Takuma.

As Yukari left the room she felt them all starring at her as if they to like Zero didn't like her presence here.


	4. Chapter 3

** Yuki**

Around midday in the moon dormitory Yukari woke up to the sound of knocking. Realising it must be coming from the main door she ran to the balcony and pleated over the edge. The sky was cloudy so there wasn't much sun to annoy her. She saw Zero standing at the door and when the heavy doors opened he entered.

Yukari ran down the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs. She noted that Zero was talking to Takuma. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying but she could hear the occasional word or two.

"New girl... Strange... Don't like... Kaname... Worried... Yuki" the voices said

_"They must be talking about me"_ Yukari thought

She heard a noise behind her and turned around quickly. Standing there was Aido and Akatsuki. Both had looks of suspicion on their faces and Yukari knew that she had been caught eavesdropping.

"What do you want Yukari?" Aido asked sternly

"I was just walking around and I heard voices" Yukari replied

Zero and Takuma must have heard their confrontation because in a flash they had appeared behind Yukari.

"Is something wrong Aido?" Takuma asked

"I think Yukari was spying on you two" Aido replied

Yukari backed away from the four boys and started to head down the stairs.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Takuma said

Yukari said nothing but turned and ran. She had a feeling that if she stayed there something would happen. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and that spurred her forward. She threw open the door and burst out into the grounds. She ran towards the iron gates and forced one open. Heading towards the classrooms She noticed many students in black uniforms similar to hers standing outside.

As she drew near she could hear them talking about her and going on and on about her being in the night class. Turning and seeing Zero and Aido not far behind she took a giant leap and landed on the balcony which connected to the maths room.

Two young girls, a brunette and a blonde stood on the balcony.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked rushing over to her, "night class students aren't meant to be outside at this hour"

"I know I was just being chased" Yukari said standing up

When Yukari and the girl made eye contact she took a step back in amazement.

"Is that really you?" Yukari asked

"Um what?" The girl said looking confused

"Are you Yuki Cross?" Yukari asked

"No I'm Abigail" she said

"Oh sorry my bad" Yukari said before running and jumping back down to the ground

She ran until she was at the entrance to the main building where the headmasters office was. As she leaned against the wall panting for breath the two doors opened and someone started coming out.

"Ok headmaster I understand" the person said cheerfully

The voice belonged to a girl, and when she steeped out from behind the door Yukari stood up. The girl shut the door and turned to walk away but she saw Yukari and stopped.

"Um hi, are you alright?" The girl asked

"Is it really you?" Yukari asked knowing that she must be the one, "Yuki"


	5. Chapter 4

**Pure Blood Twins**

Yuki looked confused and stepped back.

"Who... Who are you?" Yuki asked

"That I cannot say but I'm so glad to have finally met you Yuki" Yukari said stepping closer to Yuki, "It has been a long time"

Yukari stepped forward and hugged Yuki. Yukari looked longingly at Yuki's neck and tried to restrain herself. Yuki's blood smelled so delicious and her grip tightened. She relaxed her hands and let go. She looked at Yuki and realised she had scared her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Yukari said stepping back

Yuki put her hand on her neck and stepped back. Just then Zero and Aido came running around the corner.

When they reached the girls Zero pulled Yuki back and Aido stepped in front of them.

"What were you just doing?" Zero asked in a menacing voice

"Hugging Yuki of course" Yukari said

"Stay away from her" Zero said

"Wait Zero what's going on?" Yuki asked in a scared voice

"Don't worry about it" Zero said still facing Yukari

"Don't take a liking to her Zero, she's already taken" Yukari said walking off

"Wait Yukari come back, Aido said running after her

He caught up to her and stepped in front of her.

"What did you mean by 'she's already taken'?" Aido asked

"Oh hasn't Kaname told you vampires yet?" Yukari asked astonished, "I thought he would have"

"Tell us what?" Aido asked suspicious

"Nothing, don't worry about it" Kaname said appearing out of no where

"But Lord Kaname!" Aido exclaimed

"Aido enough" Kaname said

"As you say Lord Kaname" Aido said

The three vampires made their way back to the dormitory. There the other vampires were all standing around with suspicious looks on their faces. They made no comment as Yukari and Kaname went to his room. Once inside Kaname turned to Yukari.

"Why did you show yourself to Yuki?" Kaname asked

"I... I didn't mean to, I was being chased" Yukari explained

"Very well then, but make sure you don't attempt it on your own" Kaname said

"I won't I promise" Yukari said, "I just have one question"

"And that would be?" Kaname said

"Why her? Why couldn't I be the one? Why did mother and father deem her to be the one?" Yukari asked

"I don't know why it was her" Kaname said starring out the window, "Maybe because there is someone else out there for you"

"I doubt that, I'm one of the pure blood twins" Yukari said

Pure blood twins were extremely rare amongst vampires. Only 1 other pair were known. But due to unfortunate circumstances the pair were no longer classed as pure bloods. With pure blood twins one was chosen to be the fiancé to the older sibling and for the other it was deemed that they will never love, unless the right vampire came along. Yuki and Yukari were pure blood twins. Although after Rito had attacked the family and Yuki had been changed into a human Yukari went into hiding. Until now as it was almost time.

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed. I would love to hear more from you guys and I hope you can last till the end when a shocking discovery is made. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 5

**A Torturous Night**

Yukari was lounging around in the moon comity when she felt the presence of three vampires behind her. She sprung up of the sofa and turned around. Akatsuki, Ruka and Aido were standing there with blank expressions on their faces.

"Can I help you?" Yukari asked suspiciously

"What do you know about Yuki and Lord Kaname?" Aido asked

"I cannot say for if I do a curse shall be placed on me and my family" Yukari replied

"I don't care what happens!" Aido said slamming his hand down on the chair causing it to freeze, "tell us what you know!"

"Aido calm down, you don't want Lord Kanmae to hear" Akatsuki said

"Akatsuki's right she probably wouldn't have told us anyway" Ruka said

Aido turned to face them and then glanced at Yukari.

"Could I speak to you alone?" Aido asked Yukari

"Fine by me" Yukari replied

"Hanabusa don't do anything stupid" Akatsuki warned before turning and leaving with Ruka

Aido jumped over the sofa and sat down on it, Yukari took a seat on the sofa across from him.

"So why did you come to cross academy?" Aido asked

"To see a few old friends" Yukari said

"And who might those friends be?" Aido said lying down

"It should be very clear" Yukari said

"Hmm I suppose one of them is Lord Kaname, but how do you know him" Aido asked

Yukari stood up and went to look out the window. She sighed and turned around. Knowing it was the right time to tell someone who she really was she looked at Aido.

"I am Yukari Kuran and Kaname is my older brother" Yukari began

"Wait you are related to Kaname?" Aido said standing up in astonishment

"Yes and I presume you have heard the story of the pure blood twins" Yukari said

"Yes I have but..." Aido said

"I am a pure blood twin, although my twin doesn't know this. As the legend of the pure blood twins goes only one is chosen to be the older siblings fiancé and the other is doomed to a life alone unless the twin can find true love. I unfortunately am that one. My twin was chosen to be Kaname's wife and that's why I went into hiding after Rito attacked our family I was to depressed." Yukari explained

"Wait who is Rito?" Aido asked

"My uncle, Rito Kuran" Yukari said shuddering at the name

"This doesn't make any sense" Aido said, "why wouldn't Lord Kaname have said anything about this before?"

"Maybe it wasn't the right time yet" Yukari said

"So you are a pure blood twin and the cursed one at that" Aido said

"Yes I am and..." Yukari started, "what? What is that? Argh"

Yukari fell to the ground holding her head and shaking it.

"What is that? What... Ahhhh" Yukari screamed

Aido rushed over to her and crouched by her side. He placed a hand on one of hers and pulled it away from her head.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Aido asked concerned

"It's... It's him he's... Ahhhhhhh" Yukari screamed again and fainted

Drawn by the sound of her screams several night class students rushed to see what had happened. Akatsuki, Rima and Senri rushed over to Aido and Yukari.

"What happened here?" Senri asked

"I don't know she just started screaming and collapsed" Aido said picking her up, "I'm taking her back to her room now"

"Lord Kaname must be informed about this" Akatsuki said

"I already have been" Kaname said appearing beside Akatsuki

"Lord Kaname" all the night class students said in unison

"Please everyone go back to bed, everything will be fine" Kaname said in a gentle voice addressing the vampires

All the night class students eventually started leaving, muttering among themselves. Akatsuki, Rima and Senri also left but they headed in a different direction. Kaname, Aido and Yukari were the only ones left.

"What happened Hanabusa?" Kaname said placing a hand on Yukari's head

"We were talking and then she started screaming and she just collapsed" Aido explained

"I see, tell me what were you talking about?" Kaname asked

"Oh, uh nothing, it's not important" Aido said avoiding eye contact

"Very well then, please take her up to her room and stay with her, I must see to other things" Kaname said removing his hand

"I will not fail you lord Kaname" Aido said climbing up the stairs with Yukari in his hands

As he came near Yukari's room she stirred in his arms. He walked into her room and placed her on the bed, he sat down next to her and moved her hair away from her face.

"What made you end up like this?" Aido asked himself starring at Yukari, "What is happening to this academy?"

**Sorry that it took me a whole to update. I have been really busy but I finally managed to get this chapter posted. Thank you to all who have reviewed my story and to all who are following it. It makes me happy to know people like it. Please feel free to leave a review, these reviews let me know that you are still interested. Thanks all!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A hero in the night**

Yukari woke to the sound of owls singing their midnight chorus. She opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. Sitting in her chair by the window looking out it was Aido. She sat up in bed and placed her head in her hands. She felt a comforting hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Aido's kind eyes looking at her. She pushed the blankets off her and sat up properly sitting on the edge of the bed next to Aido.

"Are you ok?" Aido asked brushing her hair out of her face

"I think so" Yukari said placing her head in her hand, "what happened?"

"You started screaming out like you were in pain and then you fell unconscious" Aido explained

Yukari stared out the window as Aido pulled her in close. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She thought about what had happened and who she was. Just then there was a knock at the door. Aido and Yukari stood up and faced the door.

The door slowly opened and a man dressed in a black suit entered.

"Hello I am Shilon Hakuska, would either of you know where Yukari Kuran is? Shilon asked

"That would be me but why do you ask?" Yukari said standing her ground

"I have received an order from the senate to eliminate the two pairs of pure blood twins known to exist" Shilon said leaping towards Yukari

Yukari screamed and fell to the ground. Aido stepped in front off her just as Shilon got close. Aido threw up his arms and blocked the attack. Shilon flew backwards but before he hit the wall his whole body froze and was covered with ice. Aido ran forward and smashed the ice figure into a million pieces. He turned back towards Yukari just as she was standing up.

"Th... Thank you Aido" Yukari said standing up

"It's ok" Aido said walking over to her, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so, but why would they want to get rid of me and what did he mean by two pairs?" Yukari said, " and what did he mean by the two pairs of twins, I thought that I and my twin were the only pure blood twins"

Yukari went over to the balcony and stood leaning on the edge. Aido slowly walked over and joined her. They stood in silence for a while thinking about all that had happened. After a while the sun started coming up and they made there way back into the room.

"I should probably go to my room, Akatsuki will be wondering where I am" Aido said starting to head for the door. He didn't get far before he felt a tight grip around his waist. He turned around and saw Yukari with her arms wrapped around him. He put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Thank you Aido" Yukari said letting go and walking away

Aido left the room and shut the door. As he shit the door he felt a hand on shoulder. He turned around and saw Takuma and Kaname standing in the hallway.

"Lord Kaname" Aido said as he fell to one knee

"Aido, how is Yukari doing?" Kaname asked

"She is alright lord Kaname" Aido said standing up

"Good, now it's best if you go back to your room" Kaname said

"Yes I will goodnight" Aido said walking away from the two

Kaname and Takuma approached Yukari's room. Takuma gently knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Looks like she is asleep" Takuma said

"Hmm that's does present a problem, there was something I needed to talk to her about" Kaname said waking away

"Wait up Kaname" Takuma said quickly catching up to him, "what did you need to see her about?"

"Something is about to happen and she needs to be warned" Kaname said

"What is about to happen?" Takuma asked confused

"Don't worry about it Takuma, please just do your job" Kaname said heading into his room

Takuma stood outside the door wondering what Kaname meant by that. He turned around and went to the library, he thought there might be some answers there.


End file.
